A torque transmitting device includes a driving member and a driven member. The driven member typically includes a friction surface that must be replaced during the life of the torque transmitting device as wear occurs to the friction surface.
The driven member of the torque transmitting device typically rotates about an axially extending drive shaft. In order to replace the friction surface of the driven member, the torque transmitting device must be disassembled. Replacing the friction surface in this manner is time consuming and expensive.
To accommodate easy replacement, it is known in the art to use a bracket that does not extend for the full circumferential extent of the drive shaft. The bracket, having a friction surface, may be removed from the drive shaft without disassembling the torque transmitting device. The bracket is typically secured to an outer peripheral portion of the torque transmitting device, as opposed to an inner peripheral portion. The bracket, supported only along the outer periphery, extends radially inwardly towards the drive shaft.
It is known in the art to attach the bracket to the driving member by use of axially extending dowels. The dowels extend through apertures in the bracket, and bracket slides axially along the dowels. During operation of the torque transmitting device, the bracket slides axially with respect to the drive shaft when the driving member and driven member are engaged and disengaged.
If the diameter of the aperture in the bracket and the dowel are in close tolerance, the bracket may bind as it is moved axially. If a greater tolerance is provided, the bracket may not maintain proper alignment during axial movement. Properly supporting the bracket for movement in the axial direction is difficult due to the limited support structure. In addition, movement of the bracket is often unstable due to centrifugal forces acting on the bracket. Consequently, the torque transmitting device operates less efficiently. Further, the prior art bracket is subject to vibration or "chatter," particularly at high rotational speeds. Such vibration results in undesirable noise.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide an easily removable bracket having a friction surface for use in a torque transmitting device, wherein the bracket is attached to an outer periphery of the device and is provided with a guide member for additional support during axial movement. A further goal of the invention is to provide the bracket with a guide member that cooperates with another element of the torque transmitting device, such as a housing or cover. A further goal of the present invention is to provide a friction bracket assembly having smooth operation and reduced noise.